


Homeworld Bound

by seagullplus



Series: Lapis and Pearl Do Things [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (but only a little bit) - Freeform, (light-medium vore), F/F, Licking, Oviposition, Rope Bondage, Tentacles, Vore, i hesitate to use the term "unbirthing" because it's really not, it's somewhat of a direct sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullplus/pseuds/seagullplus
Summary: Lapis and Pearl go on a trip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the "Last Jedi" of this series. I'm not sure how it'll be received but I need to apologize to the guy in the comments on Part 3 who I told that Part 4 wouldn't be as wild. I might have lied about that

“Do you have any questions before we begin?”

  


Blue and Yellow Pearl sat nude at their makeshift desks, with Pearl standing at the whiteboard in front of them. A long, metal table sat between them, its silver surface reflecting Pearl's room almost perfectly. Pearl surveyed her students, saw no hands in the air, and clapped her own hands together.

  


“Excellent!” she said. “Today, we have a guest speaker joining us. Lapis, you can come up now!”

  


Lapis flew up to the cloud platform the three Pearls were stationed on. Under her left arm, she carried several feet of rope, and under her right, a plain cardboard box. She set her things on the table and introduced herself.

  


“Hey, I’m Lapis. I’m sure you’ve heard of me before.”

  


Lapis enjoyed joking with them. She had been Pearl’s “guest speaker” every day for about two weeks now. Teaching the two Pearls worked out great for her, since it meant she’d have two extra subs to play with at the end.

  


“What’s the plan for today, Pearl?”

  


Pearl looked through her notes and found that day’s lesson plan. “Well, we’ve already taught them the basics, so it looks like today we’ll cover…” She scanned the page once more to be certain. “...bondage!”

  


A smile came onto Lapis’ face. “I need a volunteer,” she said. “Which one of you wants to come up here and help me first?”

  


Blue and Yellow Pearl looked at each other cautiously. After a moment, Blue Pearl raised her hand.

  


“Great! Come up here, and lay on your stomach.”

  


The machined-smooth metal of the table was cold against Blue’s bare skin. Lapis stepped around the other side of the table, and moved Blue’s arms onto her back. 

  


“The first thing,” she began, “is to get a good knot around the wrists.”

  


Blue winced as the rough rope scraped against her skin. Yellow watched with intrigue. 

  


Lapis held up Blue’s wrists. “You can do it behind the back, above the head, wherever,” she explained, “the important part is that they can’t undo your knot.”

  


Lapis continued her lesson, using Blue Pearl to demonstrate various types of knots and ties, while Yellow soaked the information up. When she was done, she called Yellow up to the front, and repeated the lesson for Blue to see.

  


Yellow was released from the rope’s grip and allowed to take her seat once again. Lapis motioned for Pearl to join her at the front of the room, and opened the flaps on her box.

  


“Don’t worry, there’s no tentacle monsters in this one.”

  


From the box, Lapis produced several bullet vibrators and a blindfold. Pearl stripped off her clothes and laid them neatly on the table, which she then hopped onto. Lapis tied the blindfold around Pearl’s head and over her eyes. She pushed Pearl’s legs apart, allowing the other two Pearls a perfect view of Pearl’s pussy.

  


“ _ This _ ,” she began, “is a vibrator. It has several levels of intensity, allowing you to control how much pleasure the other person gets from it.” She pushed the button on the vibrator, allowing it to buzz in her hand. “There are a few places they’re effective.”

  


Lapis reached back into the box and took out a roll of tape. She applied a vibrator to each of Pearl’s nipples, one to her clit, and two inside her pussy. She invited the other Pearls up to the front for a better view.

  


“The buttons are shallow enough that the tape can hold them down,” she explained. “It’s good for when you want to keep it on low power for a long time.” Lapis activated the vibrators at medium strength, and waves of pleasure washed over Pearl. The intensity was quickly dialed back, and the Pearls took their seats once again.

  


“We’re going to let her sit for a while,” said Lapis. “Blue, show me what you’ve learned today.” She tossed Blue the rope, and within a matter of minutes, Yellow was tied so tight she could barely move.

  


Lapis stood Yellow up and inspected Blue’s rope work. “Nicely done, Blue. I don’t think I could have done this better myself.”

  


Yellow looked at Lapis, silently begging her to be untied. Lapis complied, and Yellow snapped her attention to Blue.

  


“You didn’t have to do it so tight,” Yellow said.

“I wanted to make it so you couldn’t move.”

“Why?”

  


Blue only responded with a wink, even though nobody could see it. She took a step closer to Yellow, pressing their bodies together, and whispered to Yellow:

  


“Because you’re mine.”

  


“All right, lesson’s over,” said Lapis. “Let’s have some fun!”

  


Lapis took out a small remote with a screen on it. As she pushed the button, Pearl’s vibrators pulsed, getting Pearl closer and closer to cumming. Just as she was about to climax, Lapis turned off the vibrators. Pearl groaned in exasperation.

  


“Bonus lesson for today: always leave them wanting more.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m never going to forgive you for this,” said Lapis.

“I can’t say I blame you,” replied Pearl.

“Quiet,” said Blue and Yellow in unison.

  


The two Pearls carried Pearl and Lapis onto the ship. They had tied them up while they slept, and now they were captives of the two most respected Pearls on Homeworld.

  


“Why did we teach them these things?” Lapis whisper-asked.

“I thought they were docile,” Pearl whispered back. “You said you wanted someone else to join us. Two for the price of one!”

Lapis shook her head. “You couldn’t have asked Peridot? Or Amethyst? Or anyone else?”

  


The Pearls set their captures on the floor of the ship. Yellow activated the autopilot system.

  


“We’ll be there in a few hours,” she said. “Our Diamonds are just going to _love_ this!”

  


Blue pulled Lapis up off the floor and examined her. She squished her boobs, played with her thighs, stuck her fingers in her mouth. Then, Blue licked Lapis’ face and giggled to herself.

  


“You’d better get used to that,” said Blue. “My Diamond loves to lick.”

  


\---

  


Yellow Pearl set Pearl down in the center of Yellow Diamond's bed, and took the cardboard box from the previous day out of her gem. She set it next to Pearl, and knelt down in front of her.

  


“Don’t worry too much,” Yellow Pearl said. “You managed to convince them to stop shattering Gems, remember? You and your friend are safe.” Pearl said nothing in response. Her and the other Crystal Gems _had_ ended their conflict with the Diamonds, but given the circumstances, she wasn't sure if Yellow Pearl was telling the truth.

  


With Pearl tied securely, Yellow Pearl hurried out of the room to rejoin her Diamond, leaving Pearl locked in the room, waiting for their return.

  


\---

  


Lapis watched as Blue Pearl fixed Blue Diamond’s bedspread. The few beds that were on Homeworld weren’t comfortable – hard surfaces and sharp angles abound. Blue Pearl set Lapis down in the middle of the bed, and reached into her gem to withdraw a box. At first, Lapis thought it was just the box from earlier, but as Blue Pearl set it down, Lapis saw the padlock holding it shut.

  


“ Pretty big lock for such a small box,” said Blue Pearl. “You’d tell me if it was dangerous,  _ wouldn’t you _ ?”

  


“Of course I would,” Lapis said, with a twang of sarcasm. 

  


“The Diamonds don’t appreciate that sort of attitude,” Blue Pearl said.

  


“The Diamonds can shove it,” replied Lapis.

  


Blue Pearl giggled. “Oh, I’m sure they will…”

  


_That box is our ticket out of here,_ thought Lapis. _I just have to get them to open it…_


	3. Chapter 3

Even with her limitless supply of energy and almost limitless supply of patience, Yellow Diamond needed a break. She retired to her chamber, her Pearl in tow. 

  


“Why have you brought me another Pearl?” asked Yellow Diamond.

  


“She taught me new ways to release stress, my Diamond.”

  


“Really? Show me.”

  


Yellow Diamond disrobed and laid on the bed with her legs spread. Yellow Pearl untied Pearl and stripped her nude. 

  


“Make our Diamond feel good,” Yellow Pearl instructed.

  


Pearl had never had to work with someone so large before. She retrieved the vibrators from the box, taped them around Yellow Diamond's clit, and turned them on. Yellow Diamond seemed unimpressed, so Pearl started to play with it herself. As Pearl licked, bit, and massaged her clit, Yellow Diamond actually found herself enjoying the experience. However, the enjoyment quickly turned to tedium, and she found herself bored.

  


“Pearl, there must be something else she can do.”

“Of course, my Diamond. Did you have anything in mind?”

“ I want the two of you  _ inside me _ .”

  


\---

  


Lapis didn’t want to say it, but she was having a great time. Blue Diamond had untied her, inspected her, and now she was inside Blue Diamond's mouth. Her gigantic tongue was warm and wet, and it felt wonderful against Lapis’ skin. Blue Pearl sat below, fingering herself while she watched.

  


“Pearl,” said Blue Diamond, “would you like to join her?”

“Of course, my Diamond.”

  


Blue Diamond lowered her hand and allowed her Pearl to climb on. Blue Pearl wrapped herself around Lapis, who was still covered in her Diamond’s saliva. Before long, Blue Pearl was covered as well. 

  


“ You know,” Lapis said, between heavy breaths, “we could be having  _ even more fun _ .”

  


Blue Diamond removed the two smaller Gems from her mouth. “How?”

  


Lapis pointed to the locked box. “There are some things in there that would be perfect for a Diamond and her Pearl.”

  


Blue Diamond was intrigued. “Pearl, take the lock off that box. I wish to see what’s inside.”

  


\---

  


Yellow Pearl’s thrusts were fierce and hard. She slammed the strap-on into Pearl, making both of them move back and forth as they laid on the slick surface inside Yellow Diamond. They could hear her moaning in pleasure from the outside.

  


Pearl had never been inside a vagina before. It didn't seem like it was anything new for Yellow Pearl, but given her position, Pearl wasn’t very surprised. It was warm and sticky, and here she was in the middle of it, being fucked by a Gem who was once her equal.

  


Outside, Yellow Diamond made noises she didn't know were possible. She felt the two Pearls inside her, sliding around. She got closer and closer to cumming, until…

  


“ _ YELLOW!” _

  


Yellow Diamond burst into Blue’s room. In her rush, she hadn’t been able to dress herself, and the Pearls were still inside her. 

  


The tentacles from Lapis’ box were back in full force, wrapped around Blue Diamond’s legs. As a third tentacle emerged from the box, Blue Pearl attempted to stop it, but was flung into the wall. It breached Blue Diamond’s pussy, going deeper and deeper, past her cervix, and began depositing its eggs. 

  


Yellow Diamond grabbed the box and tried to pull it away from Blue Diamond, but it was no use. More tentacles emerged from the box, tearing it apart, revealing the spherical creature the tentacles originated from. It grabbed onto Yellow Diamond, pulling her to the floor and spreading her legs. The Pearls inside her knew something was wrong, and hurried to get out.

  


Lapis and Pearl met up on the floor of the room. “How on _Earth_ did you get that thing in your box?” asked Pearl.

  


“I didn’t do it on Earth,” said Lapis, “but I don’t think it’s storytime right now.” She looked at the other Pearls. “Are you two coming with us, or staying here?”


	4. Chapter 4

The tentacle monster paid the smaller Gems no mind as they made their escape. The Diamonds could fit more eggs anyway. Lapis and the three Pearls sprinted down the hall, being stopped by an Amethyst guard.

  


“What’s going on in there? Where are your appearance modifiers?”

“That’s not important, Blue and Yellow Diamond are being attacked!” replied Pearl.

The Amethyst guard signaled the nearby Quartzes to help her defend the Diamonds. Lapis and the three Pearls took advantage of the situation, and ran to the hangar where they’d landed earlier that day. The ship was still there, now completely unguarded due to the commotion. They boarded the ship and took off, eager to be anywhere but Homeworld.

  


After catching her breath, Yellow Pearl spoke up. “We shouldn’t have left our Diamonds like that!”

  


“Pff,” said Lapis, “you’re better off coming back to Earth with us. You can spend the rest of your days in a bubble so this doesn’t happen again.”

  


“Now that we’re safe,” said Pearl, “why don’t you tell us where you found that thing?”

  


“ Where I found it isn’t important,” replied Lapis. “Peridot let me borrow her tablet, and I saw tentacle porn, so when I found that thing, I  _ had  _ to have it.”

  


Pearl shook her head. “You are unbelievable.”

  


“What is ‘porn’?” asked Blue Pearl.

  


Lapis and Pearl looked at each other, not wanting to be the one that had to explain it.

  


“Will the soldiers be able to kill it?” Pearl asked.

“Not my problem,” said Lapis. “Worst case, Homeworld turns into the biggest egg factory in the galaxy.”

  


As they approached Earth, the Gems breathed a sigh of relief. Even Blue and Yellow Pearl took comfort in being there, knowing what their fate would have been if they'd stayed.

  


\---

  


Pearl and Lapis relaxed in their bed. Glad to be home, they held each other in their arms and snuggled.

  


“You realize I’m never letting you near a computer again,” said Pearl.

  


“Fair enough,” replied Lapis. “Did Yellow Pearl put up much of a fight?”

  


“Not after I brought Garnet in to help.”

  


Lapis smiled at the thought. “What about Blue?”

  


Pearl thought for a minute. She didn’t poof Blue, and she was pretty sure Garnet didn't do it… 

  


“Yeah… what about Blue…”

  


\---

  


Peridot was asleep on the couch in the Temple house. Her tablet was on the table, a small red light glowing above the screen to indicate it was charging. Blue Pearl picked it up, turned the screen on, and put in her search. She was shocked at what she saw, but found herself oddly intrigued…

  


Too bad Yellow Pearl wasn’t around.

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little bit dark at the end. I'd wanted to have Blue Diamond in one of these for a while but I could never get it to work in my head. Then it was going to be more comedy-focused with it just being Lapis and Pearl teaching the other Pearls. Then I ended up marrying the two ideas and this is what came out.
> 
> I know what I want to do for a Part 5, but it'll take a damn long time to get done, because it's going to be a Choose Your Own Adventure. It's not going to be completely bonkers or anything, it's going to get back to basics. It'll also probably be the last part of the series.


End file.
